


Hannah Can't Flirt

by NewEnglandBoi



Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Day 1: Flirting, F/F, Making bets, hamanda week 2020!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewEnglandBoi/pseuds/NewEnglandBoi
Summary: Tired of Amanda's flirting, Hannah makes a bet with her.Whoever wins gets to order the other around for a day.She just needs to be able to flirt with someone, anyone, by dinnertime tomorrow evening.Sounds easy, right?There's just one problem.Hannah can't flirt.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830859
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Hannah Can't Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hamanda week 2020 baybee!! 
> 
> Can't wait to publish all this stuff I've been working on!
> 
> btw, all of these hamanda week prompts are their own thing, not interconnected.

For a moment, Hannah England thought she had just passed through the gates of hell.

She did make a deal with what seemed to be her devil, after all.

The trouble started yesterday evening, during another of the movie nights that were becoming so popular amongst the Red, Blue, and Green Teams. It was held in the Blue Team’s dorm that night, and the nine students - or rather, six of them - decided to make use of the expanded space that the dorm allowed, creating pillow forts and comfortable setups upon which to view that night’s selection of films. It was Jasminka’s night to pick, which led to many, many rom coms and sickeningly sweet romance movies playing upon Constanze’s projector.

And in the midst of all this, a devil came down to the dorm, looking for a soul to torture, for it seemed that they were way behind or in a bind, and were willing to make a deal, if it came to it. 

And it was indeed torture, what with the rude, impolite, and above all unwelcome comments that said devil made towards her. Comments that made her squeak and turn bright red behind the pillow fort Akko built between her and Barbara’s bed. Comments that, if Hannah didn’t know any better, would have seemed as if she were being hit on.

So, like many problems in her life as of late, they started when she opened her mouth.

“O’Neill, s-stop flirting with me!” she whisper-shouted at the taller witch camped out next to her in the fort of blankets and pillows and Nine knows what else.

If anything, Amanda seemed to take this in stride, giving her a look that, again, if she didn’t know any better, would have been making her heart melt with a feeling that...well, she didn’t have a name for it yet. And she wasn’t sure if it was a good feeling either. She wouldn’t admit it, but her heart did swoon a tiny bit. 

It certainly didn’t help that Amanda was also her crush. Something that she’d found out after a lot of introspection (and coming into the possession of a photograph that she still hadn’t gotten rid of for...reasons) and sleepless nights questioning herself on why she felt the way she did about Amanda O’Neill.

“What, can’t handle my wonderful charms?” Amanda had whispered back, voice filled with the kind of venom that does not kill, but rather challenges its victim in some way.

“N-No, I just cannot stand your incessant need to be making such inappropriate comments! Yes, that’s it!” She had asserted to the girl lying next to her, trying to make a face that would look menacing or intimidating, but instead made Amanda chuckle. 

Speaking of which, why was Amanda’s laugh making her heart do that thing again? It felt like it was doing flips in her chest at this point.

“Awww,” Amanda coos, playfully ruffling Hannah’s hair with her hand. “Is someone getting all hot and bothered by my words alone? Surely that’s not the only thing, is it?”

By the Nine, Amanda O’Neill would be the death of her.

“Absolutely not!” Hannah had shouted, gaining the attention of the entire room. Upon realizing this, she gave them a sheepish look in apology, as they slowly returned their gazes back to the screen and the film currently on it. The main couple were currently making out in a way that was making Hannah...feel weird. Again. As was the look that Amanda was giving her at the moment.

“As I was saying,” Hannah returned to the matter at hand, stuffing down those feelings so that they may be dealt with later. “My problem is with your methods, O’Neill. They’re so unrefined that they’re almost barbaric!” 

Amanda cocked her head to one side, brow arching. “Oh really? Think you can do any better?”

“Certainly! I’m willing to bet that I could flirt just as good as you can, any day of the week!” 

She seemed to think about that for a moment, and Hannah thought that she had finally managed to beat Amanda at her own game of words.

Of course, she was wrong about this. So very wrong.

When Amanda’s gaze fell upon her once more, Hannah first noticed the wide, almost cheshire grin that stretched across her face, in addition to the look in her eyes that could only mean trouble of the most embarrassing variety.

“‘Willing to bet’, eh?” she had started, and instantly Hannah felt a shock of fear run through her, a realization of her mistake having been made. “Let’s make a bet then, you and I.”

Hannah England was many things. A witch in training, a woman of means and the child of a considerably well off family with a prestigious history of magic. She was also stubborn, unwilling to back down from a challenge when presented to her. Amanda O’Neill was the same way, in that regard.

“I...uh, I mean...maybe-” Hannah stammered, dread creeping up her body. Whatever terms Amanda laid out, they were sure to be unpleasant by Hannah’s standards.

“You say you’re so good at flirting, why don’t we try it out? We’ll both try to flirt with someone, try to get a kiss out of them, and then we’ll meet in the center courtyard and find out who was successful. I’m sure I’d be able to find out if you’re lying.”

Hannah gulped. She knew she’d been caught in a bold faced lie, but to admit defeat would be to feed into Amanda’s pride any more than she might’ve already had.

“What’s the matter, you chicken?”

Oh that does it.

“Alright O’Neill. I accept your challenge. What is the prize?”

Amanda seemed to think about this for a moment, staring at the screen before looking at her once more, another grin on her face.

“How about...loser does whatever the winner wants for a day?”

“Deal.”

_Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?_

“Great! We’ll meet after dinner then, see if you actually managed to flirt with anyone.”

“Good, I’ll see you then.”

_This is a terrible idea! What am I doing?_

Amanda’s smile shortened a bit. It seemed she wasn’t expecting Hannah to actually follow through with accepting this challenge. “Alright then. May the best woman win.”

And with that, Amanda rolled over to the other end of the bed, falling off and into a prime position to mess with Akko.

And thus Hannah was left to lie there, watching as the final scene of the movie played out, as the two lovebirds made out on screen. She wasn’t too focused on it, the thoughts running through her mind were much more pressing at the moment, all things considered. One did seem to stand out from among the rest, however. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

__________

Hannah slumped down into the lunchroom chair, staring at the ceiling for a moment as she let out a long, frustrated sigh. 

She was going to lose this bet, she was absolutely certain of that now.

For half the day she’d been trying to work up the courage to walk up to one of her classmates and strike up a conversation. For half a day she’d been jumbling her words and stammering to all that would listen. 

For half a day she’d gone about her classes, attempting to talk to others before class had started and after class had ended, desperate to make a bout of talking last long enough that she could make some form of corny remark, or ask for a number, or whatever else she could think of that would count as ‘flirting’.

All she had to show for that at the moment was her own embarrassment. Or nothing, rather. 

She tried to think of what Amanda would do, but that only seemed to make the problem worse! She somehow got more flustered, was blushing even harder, and that damnable feeling in her chest from last night just would not go away!

Hannah was about ready to give up, when something caught her eye.

It was the perfect opportunity. Someone so dense and incompetant at reading a room, so stubborn and clueless to their surroundings that they’d no doubt think anything was flirting! It was so ingenious that Hannah was amazed that she hadn’t thought of talking to this person before!

Akko Kagari was making her way down the lunchline towards whatever starch filled food item Luna Nova was serving today. 

Hannah slid into line next to her, tapping the Japanese witch on the shoulder to get her attention. Akko greeted her with a smile that, if Hannah could be honest for a moment, was too sweet for this world.

“Hey Hannah!” Akko loudly proclaimed. “What’s up?”

_Okay Hannah, all you need to do is stay cool. Just think of what Amanda would do, if she were trying to flirt with Akko. For some reason. Wait, why would Amanda flirt with Akko? And why does the thought of that make me feel...odd, almost angry? Maybe envious? Wait, now Akko’s staring at me Hannah snap out of it and actually say something alre-_

Akko waved her hand in front of Hannah’s face. “Earth to Hannah. Come in Hannah. Are you there?”

Hannah blinked once, twice, three times, then shook her head. “Sorry about that, got lost in thought for a moment. How was your day so far Akko?” 

_Of all things I could have started with. Smooth, Hannah, smooth._

“Oh, my day has been going great so far! Diana’s tutoring really helped me with the last few quizzes. I actually passed for once!”

“That’s great!” Hannah said. She was actually a little happy for Akko. It was nice to hear that things were going well for someone else, even if she was a jerk to Akko in the past. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have the time, would you?”

Hannah had been planning to have Akko tell her the time, and then respond with something along the lines of: “Oh, I thought it was time for me and you?” or “Maybe it’s time we did something together.” Or some other phrase that would probably be made by Amanda, and have Akko blushing up a storm, if she managed to understand (or misinterpret) it correctly.

But as she thought of what Amanda would do, memories of how the girl had flirted with and teased her came forth, causing her to blush bright red and lose track of what she was doing. Thoughts of Amanda seemed to run unabated through her mind, until she became aware of the hand waving in front of her face.

“Earth to Hannah, are you okay?” Akko's voice cut through her Amanda-filled daydreams like a knife through butter. “I said that it’s 12:33, but you were spacing out again. Something on your mind?”

“I-uh...th-thank you Akko. I sh-should get going…”

Hannah then turned away, redder than the eyes of the girl who was left very mystified and more confused than normal at the events that had just taken place. “What...just happened…”

Arriving back to the table, Hannah dropped down into the chair, meeting her head with her hands as she let out a groan of frustration. She sat there for a few moments, occasionally picking at her food with a fork while trying to think.

How could it have all gone so wrong? She had Kagari right where she wanted her, could have said what she wanted to say right then and there, but for some reason her own...feelings for Amanda saw fit to get in the way. “So I have it worse than I thought…” Hannah mused, absentmindedly dissecting a potato with the sharp end of a fork.

“What’s worse than you thought?” A voice called out to her, as a tray was set down on the table, followed by them sitting down in a chair. Hannah knew that voice by heart, and turned to see this person as if they were a close friend. Which they were.

“It’s...nothing…” Hannah answers, watching as Barbara seemed to raise an eyebrow and give her a look that said ‘I don’t believe a word you’re saying.’ There was silence for a moment, as the two seemed to stare each other down, Barbara wanting to know more, and Hannah wanting her to drop the subject entirely. They’d spent so much time together that they could recognize what the other wanted at a glance.

After about a minute or so of this, Hannah sighed, admitting defeat. Looking down at the mess of a potato she’d made to gather her thoughts, she looked back to Barbara, who was sitting there expectantly, yet didn’t have an aura of smugness around her that one would expect. Hannah knew that whatever was ailing her, Barbara would listen. Hannah also knew she’d do the same, if the roles were reversed.

“I may have made a bet...with Amanda.” she came out with it, voice hushed as if afraid of the idea that someone else might be listening, as she looked around to make sure that none aside from her best friend had.

“Really?” Barbara followed, leaning in to keep the conversation between them. “What on?”

Feeling her face lighting up for what had to be the fifteenth time the last two days, Hannah scratched the back of her head. 

“I need to flirt with someone, before dinner time, else I’ll need to do whatever Amanda says for a day.” 

Barbara blinked once, twice, three times. Before pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a chuckle. 

“Wow. Now that is an awful bet if I’ve ever heard one. Especially for you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Hannah spat back, though her venom didn’t seem to work on Barbara, who brushed it off as if it were nothing.

“Hannah, honey, I _know_ that you can’t flirt.” she said as if it were some fact that Hannah was supposed to know. “Not once have you ever had to do this before, and I don’t think you’ve ever really learned how to do it, outside of courtly love rituals or what have you.”

“Oh? And what experience do you have?”

Barbara opened her mouth.

“Reading Nightfall does not count this time Barbs.” 

Barbara closed her mouth.

“Lotte and I spent a lot of time working on those lines for our...writing.”

“You mean fanfiction.”

Barbara gave her a stink eye. “It is actual writing and-” When she saw the smug look Hannah was giving her she stopped. “Fine. Lotte and I wrote some pickup lines for a Nightfall fanfiction. We had to brainstorm on it because well...we never did something like that before.”

Hannah perked up a bit, having had an idea. “Do you mind if I borrow some of what you two wro-”

“NO.”

Hannah recoiled back. She’d never heard Barbara react so loudly to something like that before. “Why not?”

“It’s...embarrassing. A little. That and you probably wouldn’t understand some of it. Like one of them we wrote was based on Nightfall Volume 248, where Belle and Arthur and Edgar were trapped in the clutches of a rival author who had hijacked the story and was rewriting things to suit what was basically his headcanon, and-”

“Okay…”

“So they were stuck in this hourglass shaped prison cell, Edgar and Arthur are totally fighting over Belle and who they think should be the dashing hero, as they usually do-”

“Barbs, I get it. Seriously, I do.”

“And then Arthur says: “Oh my, what big muscles you have, and what good looks too, and-”

“Barbara…” Hannah pleaded, feeling her lifeforce being drained away by the second from having to listen to the very very intricate and totally comprehensible plot of Nightfall was explained to her.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Barbara chuckled, resting her head on her hand. “But seriously, Han, why did you accept that bet?”

“I don’t know, because I thought I could win?” Hannah shrugged, not meeting Barbara’s gaze as her eyes scanned the rest of the cafeteria, eventually settling on Amanda and the Green and Red Teams eating lunch at their usual table. 

Amanda and Akko were arm wrestling over the last of a certain flavor of juice box, and they seemed to be hyping each other up, as if it were some super important battle of the ages. The others just watched. It was good entertainment, after all.

Barbara seemed to follow Hannah’s vision, before turning back to her. “Hannah?”

“Yeah?” her eyes were still trained on the match. Akko and Amanda were still going at it, as neither side seemed to be gaining an edge. 

“Do you have a crush on Amanda?”

Hannah nearly fell out of her chair, before righting herself.

“Wha-what makes you think that?” Though she tried to make herself appear calm, Hannah’s stutter betrayed her, as a loose sheen of sweat coated her brow. She was looking around nervously too, looking for a way out.

She could feel Barbara’s eyes boring into her, and could feel the question being pressed more and more as Hannah felt her answer drawn to the tip of her tongue. Finally, she tossed her head back, letting out a groan of defeat.

“Fine!” Hannah shouted, before looking around again to see if anyone was listening. “I do have a crush on...her.”

“Well that answers that question.” Barbara chuckled, patting Hannah on the shoulder. Hannah meanwhile was bright red, internally screaming for having admitted her deepest, darkest, and most harmless secret to her friend.

And then, Hannah had an idea.

“Hey Barbara?”

“Yes?”

“Can I flirt with you? For the bet-”

“No.”

“I mean it would be easy then-” Hannah stopped dead in her tracks. “Wait what?”

“I said no.” Barbara gave her a smile, which only further confused Hannah. “I’m not going to let you flirt with me to win.” 

“But why not?” Hannah asked, feeling as if her lifeline had just been pulled out from under her feet.

“That’s because it would be cheating Hannah. You know me so well that it wouldn’t really count as being actual flirting.” 

“B-but-”

“No buts. But, I can tell you who to flirt with to win that supid bet of yours.”

Hannah sighed. This wasn’t going to be good. She just knew it. “Fine, who is it?”

Barbara leaned in to whisper in Hannah’s ear. Her eyes widened in surprise after hearing Barbara’s suggestion, staring at her friend in shock, and as if she had suggested something absolutely insane.

“No, you cannot be serious! I can’t- there’s no way that would work!” Hannah exclaimed, face redder than the rare tomatoes that could be found in Luna Nova’s food on a good day.

“Come on, just give it a try! If it works you’d win,” Barbara smiled, clearly enjoying getting a rise out of Hannah over this. “And you’d get to know if-” Barbara would have continued her teasing, had Hannah not placed a hand over her mouth and shushed her. 

“Fine! I’ll do it! Just shut up!” Hannah cried out, before cradling her head in her arms to hide how much she was blushing at this point. 

“Aw, it’s okay Hannah. You know it must be nice to be in love with someone like her.” Barbara said, patting her friend on the head.

“I hate you sometimes.” 

“Whatever you say Casanova.”

__________

The courtyard was beautiful at this time of day.

The grounds were stained in an orange glow by the setting sun. It was empty at this time in the evening, as most of the students were retiring to their dorms after having eaten their dinner, and the staff were doing the same, or were packing up the lessons of today and preparing those for tomorrow.

Amanda was already waiting for her, leaned up against one of the pillars on the far end of the courtyard. 

Hannah could feel her eyes, trained on her as she approached. She could feel herself being sized up, as if Amanda were trying to judge whether or not she’d won at a glance.

To say Hannah was nervous was an understatement, she was terrified. She carried herself awkwardly, trying her hardest to not forget what she and Barbara had worked out in hushed tones over their dinner. By the Nine, just thinking about it had her blushing like mad!

Soon enough she found herself standing in front of Amanda. She looked Hannah up and down once more, before pushing off of the pillar. Her smile was wide, and had Hannah not been infatuated with her, she’d have called such a grin predatory. And probably slap her for it, though she’d do that anyway probably.

“So, how’s it going, England? Managed to flirt with anyone today?”

“Y-you could say that.” Of all times for that weird feeling in Hannah’s chest to bloom, now wasn’t exactly the greatest time. There was just something about the confident look Amanda was giving her that made her weak in the knees. 

“Oh? Well then, who’s the lucky gal? Or guy, I don’t judge.” 

“A-are you from Texas, Amanda?”

She seemed to pause, staring at Hannah perplexed by the question. “Huh?” She said, seeming more than a little confused. “Hannah are you okay, look I know that the bet may have been stressful-”

“Because maybe you could be my Rodeo Queen?” Hannah came out with it, face bright red and eyes closed as she waited for the sound of Amanda’s laughter, knowing that there was no way that this line could possibly work. This was the best that her and Barbara could work out based on what they knew about Amanda with the half and hour they had. Hannah was fully ready to lose, to be mocked, to hear that laughter.

But it didn’t come. 

There was just silence.

Hannah didn’t know if the silence was worse at the moment.

When she finally opened her eyes after a few seconds, she saw Amanda. She was staring at Hannah, yes, but there seemed to be something wrong with her face. 

It was all red, seeming as if it had started on her cheeks as a pinkish color, but had deepened into a bright, unavoidable, hot red that encompassed the whole of her face.

Amanda O’Neill was blushing.

Tentatively, Amanda brought her hands up to her cheeks, feeling how hot they were, then looking at Hannah. 

“Oh...you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Hannah perked up, giving Amanda her smuggest smile. 

“I guess I win?” 

She blinked at Hannah. Once. Twice. Three times. Her mouth hung open 

Amanda seemed to stare at her, as if weighing her options. She had gone out of her way and ordered a massive chicken mascot suit in case she had won, which was now going to go to waste. 

“No…” Amanda glanced to the side, she couldn’t bring herself to meet Hannah’s gaze. “I mean, wait…”

Technically, when she said that Hannah could flirt with anyone to win, she didn’t say that Amanda herself was off the table. So she gave in, sighing as her shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Yeah, you win.” her tone defeated and downtrodden. “So what do you want me to do? Dress up in a chicken suit for a day or something?”

Hannah put her hand on her chin, humming to herself as she walked up closer to Amanda. “No. While that idea does sound attractive, I think I have a better idea on what your ‘punishment’ should be.”

Her hand came up to Amanda’s chin, tilting it so that Amanda was looking at her. Eyes closing in anticipation of whatever might happen next, for better or worse.

And then Hannah kissed Amanda, on the lips.

Amanda's eyes flew wide open for a moment, unsure of what to do, or if this was even really happening, before settling into it. Her hands tentatively coming to rest on Hannah’s sides as she pushed back into the kiss, Hannah’s other arm resting on Amanda’s hip.

It was quiet for a few minutes, as they kissed. Not one soul passed through the courtyard, and not one noticed them from the windows either. It was just them, kissing as the orange tint sun on the courtyard faded into a light pink, before the sun disappeared under the horizon, leaving the land in that brief blue-grey limbo that lies between sunset and nighttime.

Eventually Hannah pulled away, releasing Amanda from her grasp. They were both a little breathless at this point, and stared at one another for a long few seconds, unspoken questions hanging in the air between them. 

“Hannah- I, uh...I don’t know what to say…” Amanda spoke first, still bright red in the face. They both were at this point. 

“I don’t think there’s anything to say…” Hannah said. “Unless you don’t want another kiss, that is.”

There was a squeak of surprise from Hannah as she felt Amanda’s lips press up against hers once again for a moment. 

“I don’t think I’d ever be able to say no to that, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I just realized something. I don't have a tumblr account, so I can't post these to be picked up by the official account that made the prompts for this week.
> 
> Ah whatever, still just as fun to post these anyways.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
